Not Just Another Love Story
by XxShoukoKirishimaxX
Summary: In this Sasu/Naru Yaoi we're pretending like Sasuke came back from Orochimaru. Sasuke is confused about his feelings for Naruto and soon realizes them. But things get messy along the way with the help of ditzy Sakura and annoying Ino.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke sat in a booth across from Sakura and Ino and tried his best to ignore their consistent talking. Naruto, hurry up will you? Idiot.

"Sauske-kun, how come we have to be stuck with Naruto and Ino we could have a date alone, I mean if you want too" Sakura blushed

"Because me and Naruto were meeting and you and Ino decided to tag along. You guys are both annoying but if it means you'll go away fine." Sasuke snapped.

Sakura looked shocked at Sasuke's immediate defense of naruto

Why...did I get so angry

"Hey Sas- oh, you brought Ino and Sakura. Hi Sakura-chan!" Naruto said brightly sitting next to Sasuke

His shoulder is brushing mine... why do I care?

"Idiot, your late. Anyways they tagged along, I didn't bring them"

"I was looking for Ino on the way that's why I was so late. Ino Asuma needs you" Naruto said

"Ugh, of all the moments for them to butt in! Sakura your not going to be alone with Sasuke your coming with me!" I no declared dragging Sakura off

"So Sasuke, do you like this place" Naruto asked

"Not particularly" Sasuke said

"Then you mind if we go get some ramen instead" Naruto said excitedly

"That's all you ever eat, fine." Sasuke said

"C'mon let's go!" Naruto said jumping up and extending his hand to Sasume

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and blushed. Why, I don't understand why... this makes me so nervous

Naruto blushed back as Sasuke used Naruto's hand to get up

a second passed.. they stood there holding hands still blushing at each other... 10 seconds...15...

"Well C'mon idiot the ramen isn't going to wait on us" Sasuke said walking in front of Naruto blushing deeper

The pair arrived at the ramen shop and sat on the stools

"Sasuke we should train tomorrow! While you were gone I learned some new moves dattebayo!" Naruto said excitedly

"I'll still win, I learned some new moves too you know" Sasuke challenged Naruto, smirking

"Oh yeah!?" Naruto exclaimed putting his face near Sasuke's

"Bring it on" Sasuke put his face closer till their noses were touching

Naruto blushed causing Sasuke to blush. Why... my heart...it's racing...I can't...I don't...N-Naruto..

Naruto reached out and and lightly touched Sasuke's face with the tip of his fingers. Then suddenly Naruto pulled Sasuke's face closer to where their lips were barely brushing. I...I think I... I li- lo-... no... no I can't. Then... why don't I pull away?

Sasuke pulled away and smirked "You can't convince me to go easy on you so just give up"

Naruto looked hurt. "No, Naruto I-" Sasuke started seeing that Naruto felt as if Sasuke rejected him.

"Shut up." Naruto said coldly. Sasuke looked at him surprised.

"You only care about yourself. You never consider other people's feelings. Like, when you left... YOU DIDN'T CARE HOW I FELT" Naruto looked close too tears. "Naruto I-" Sasuke started.

"No. Just leave me alone I'm not Sakura, I won't just keep loving you I-" Naruto realized what he said and stopped short. Naruto ran out the Ramen shop with Sasuke trailing him.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him in to him and kissed him.

"You're wrong. The whole time I was gone... I missed... I love-" Sasuke looked away and blushed

Naruto looked into his friends face, smiled then kissed him back.

"That's all I need to hear" Naruto grinned grabbing Sasuke' s hand and practically dragging him to his room.

Naruto closed the door and immediately grabbed Sasuke' s face pulling him close.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and pushed him into the wall and put one hand on the wall and one on Naruto's face pulling him in for a kiss.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Naruto reluctantly got it

Sakura pushed her way into the room and kissed Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to let you be in charge. You promised me a date. I want to go on it now" Sakura declared

Sasuke heard the door slam and pushed sakura out the way and punched the door. "Sakura your so annoying! You always come in at the wrong moment. You can't do anything right!" Sasuke ran out the door leaving a crying Sakura.

Sasuke found Naruto sitting on a playgrounds swing.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him close to him

Naruto pushed him too the ground and wiped away a few tears. "Sasuke, YOUR SUCH A JERK" Naruto punched Sasuke in the face

Naruto braced himself for the hit that didn't come. "Sasuke your not going to..." Naruto trailed off.

"Didn't even feel it... Idiot" Sasuke smirked, a tear falling down his cheek. It's true... I... I love Naruto!

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the hand and pulled him down on top of him. "Idiot..." Sasuke murmured as he kissed Naruto's neck. Sasuke kissed Naruto, then rolled over on top of Naruto, his tears splashing onto Naruto.

"You're... such an ass... Sasuke" Naruto murmured into Sasuke' s ear as Sasuke planted kisses on Naruto's neck.

"Did... you leave sakura...we should check on her.. she might..." Naruto trailed off as Sasuke licked his ear.

"I only care about you but if you want to" Sasuke said.

"As freinds of Sakura's we have too" Naruto said sitting up.

The boys went too Naruto's place where Sasuke leaned against the wall outside and Naruto apologized and waved when Sakura left.

"It suck' s but... I need to go home no way I'm gonna be tired during our fight" Sasuke smirked

Sasuke waved as he walked home.

What would of happened... If Naruto didn't interrupt...


	2. Not Just Another Love Story Chapter 2

Sasuke woke up too the sound of knocking.

Maybe... it's Naruto...I slept later than usual today, maybe it's because I was dreaming of...

Sasuke opened the door too find the rest of team 7 there.

"Kakashi-Sensei do we have a meeting or something?" Sasuke asked

"No, we're going out too celebrate you coming back. It was Naruto's idea." Kakashi said.

Naruto blushed and pretended to cough in a attempt to hide it.

Sasuke blushed then got dressed and they headed out too the BBQ place too meet the other teams

"Sasuke-kun, I got all the teams up and ready too go!" Ino said proudly.

Sasuke looked over at her and faked a smile causing Ino too blush.

"How troublesome, a last minute party like this" Shikamaru sighed earning a glare from Sakura and Ino

"Naruto, thanks." Sasuke said finding he was unable to look in Naruto's eyes

**After the party**

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved enthusiastically

Naruto and Sasuke sat on a nearby bench

"You found a excuse to get out of our fight eh?" Sasuke smirked

"Shut up, I could beat you right here right now! You're not that great so stop acting like it!" Naruto declared

Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto. Naruto pushed Sasuke to the other side of the bench. "Jerk" Naruto mumbled

Sasuke smirked, pulled naruto closer and put his hand on Naruto's face. Naruto blushed and grabbed Sasukes wrist, intending to use it too pull Saske' s hand away.

Sasuke tilted Naruto's head down and stared in his blue eyes.

"At the party you were too embarrassed too look at me... why?" Naruto asked

"I thought if I payed tok much attention too you Sakura would notice and start getting jealous then start talking too me non-stop" Sasuke replied cooly then kissed Naruto

"Stop..." Naruto protested

"Make me" Sasuke smirked, then pushed Naruto down so he was laying on the bench and Sasuke was on his hands and knees on top of him.

Sasuke bent down too kiss Naruto but Naruto turned his face causing Sasuke too kiss his cheek.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Sasuke asked, pulling Naruto's shirt off

"Your such an asshole" Naruto said as Sasuke planted kissed on Naruto's collarbone

"I love you" Sasuke murmured in Naruto's ear, then lightly bit his ear lobe

"Don't say stuff like that" Naruto blushed

"Am I still an asshole...Naruto?" Sasuke smirked then kissed along Naruto's jaw line

"...y-yes I hate you, you-" Naruto said but stopped abruptly feeling Sasuke lick under his ear

Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately then sat up.

"Why'd you stop" Naruto mumbled blushing and looking away

"You wanted me too" Sasuke said quietly

"You know I didn't mean that" Naruto slipped one hand in Sasuke's shirt and buried one hand in his hair then kissed Sasuke, hard.

"Sasuke! Naruto?" Kakashi Sensei yelled out looking for the two boys

Naruto opened his eyes wide in surprise and pushed Sasuke to the other side of the bench.

"We forgot to give you your present, Sasuke, here." Kakashi handed Sasuke a box then gave him the piece sighn and left.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and blushed, noticing his smirk.

"Something funny?!" Naruto demanded

Sasuke got up and extended his hand to Naruto. "Can we take a walk?"

The boys walked hand in hand for a little

"Naruto, what..am I, to you?" Sasuke asked

Naruto stopped, shocked. "I, well, I don't know"

Sasuke looked down and frowned

Naruto let go of Sasuke' s hand and stood in front of him

"Sasuke! I, I want to be your... I mean, I, well, I...I l-love...and I want..." Naruto blushed fiercely.

Sasuke took Naruto's head in his hands and looked serious. "You want?" Sasuke asked.

"You." Naruto whispered softly

Sasuke smiled softly, then kissed Naruto passionately. "Hey idiot, do you want to move in with me?" Naruto, speechless, managed a nod.

They boys moved Naruto's things into Sasukes house.

**10 O'clock in Sasuke's room**

Sasuke pulled Naruto into his bed

"Sasuke I have my own bed"

"I'd rather know you were safe in mine" Sasuke kissed Naruto. Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's chest and Sasuke buried his chin in Naruto's hair and wrapped one arm around Naruto.

"Sasuke" Naruto murmured

"Yes?"

"Promise me you won't leave again

"Naruto..."

"Promise Damnit" Naruto was close too tears

"I can't... Because we have missions...and if you get your idiot self in trouble I'll be there too protect you...even if it costs my life" Sasuke kissed Naruto's head, a few tears wetted Naruto's head

"I would die for you too" Naruto clenched the sheets trying to stop his tears

"I know..." Why... can he move me too tears so fast...

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto..." Damn him... I don't want to cry like this

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The boys fell into a peacefull sleep soon, each dreaming of what might happen tomorrow, and what new turns their relationship might take next.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke woke up before Naruto and decided to buy some ramen for him since he ran out

"Hey! Sasuke-kun!" Ino ran over to greet a highly annoyed Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, are you going shopping?" Ino asked grabbing Sasuke' s wrist and tugging him closer to the store.

"Yes, I just need too buy a few things. I don't need your help." Sasuke said plainly, yanking his wrist away

"Sasuke-kun! hey! what are you doing with..._Ino-pig?_" Sakura asked running up beside Sasuke

"I should've stayed at home..." Sasuke complained, running a hand through his hair

"I'm helping Sasuke-kun shop for groceries, _Forehead Girl_." Ino stated oblivious to Sasuke

Sakura and Ino glared at each other as Sasuke ignored them and walked in the store

Sakura and Ino noticed and rushed in the store next to him

"So, Sasuke-kun, what are you buying" Sakura asked. "Yeah I can get it for you!" Ino added. "No! I'll get it for _my_ Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said angrily.

"Ramen." Sasuke said boredly and watched the two girls race off in search of ramen.

**5 minutes later at the checkout **

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled as the girls approached with arm's full of ramen.

"I don't need that much Ino, put yours back" Sasuke instructed causing Sakura to stick her tongue out at a fuming Ino

They payed for the Ramen and went outside where Sasuke walked- with the girls trailing him -to his next errand, getting Naruto's shirt from that bench, in the commotion the boys had forgotten it

Sasuke picked up the shirt trying to avoid letting nosy Sakura notice. "Ino, this is troublesome, but we're going on a mission. We are escorting some men too The Sand. Then at The Sand some criminals from The Leaf escaped there so we need to bring them back" Shikamaru sighed and took a hysterical Ino away

Sakura blushed noticing they were alone. Jeez, I've wasted half an hour with them, Naruto would of woken up by now.

Sakura went to stand in front of Sasuke but slipped falling on top of him and kissing him.

Naruto, who was out looking for Sasuke, saw them. "Sasuke..." Naruto whispered then clenched his fist.

Sasuke pushed Sakura off then grabbed Naruto's wrist. "I know she slipped, I'm sorry." Naruto apologized

Sakura who hadn't heard or noticed brushed herself off and darted to find Ino and rub it in.

"I... get jealous of people...of them touching you.." Naruto explained, looking away

"You idiot" Sasuke smirked, Naruto opened his eyes wide in surprise. "There's nothing anyone could do or say too take me away from you, scaredy-cat" Sasuke smirked. The boys started to walk home when Sakura came back.

"Guy's Hokage-Sama has a mission for us!" Sakura led them too her office.

Shizune smiled and welcomed them in. "Listen, you three are going too find a man called 'Mifune' he is a rogue ninja who is lurking in the outskirts of our village, be careful, this is an A-ranked mission" Tsunade instructed showing them a picture.

"ALRIGHT! FINALLY A GOOD MISSION" Naruto yelled excitedly, fist pumping the air.

"Quiet down Naruto!" Sakura punched Naruto in the arm angrily. Sasuke glared at her but stopped, seeing Naruto rubbing his arm and laughing.

An A-ranked mission? Naruto... he better not do anything stupid too get himself killed..idiot.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and sent them out.

Team 7 waited for Kakashi at the exit of the village where Kakashi arrived late, as always.

"Sorry guys, I got lost on the path of life" Kakashi finally arrived. "THAT'S COMPLETE CRAP" Sakura and Naruto yelled. Kakashi laughed weakly and Team 7 left to find Mifune.

**10 minutes later Team 7 encounters Mifune.**

Mifune turns around slowly, noticing Team 7's presence. "Ok let's first try not too provoke him and-" Sakura started

"HEY YOU, WE'RE TAKING YOU BACK TOO THE VILLAGE" Naruto screamed. A ton of shuriken came out of nowhere and came too fast at Naruto for him to dodge. Sasuke jumped in front of Naruto and took all of the shuriken.

Sasuke fell down on his knees, weak from his loss of blood. "NARUTO YOU ARE SO STUPID LOOK WHAT YOU DID! MIFUNE GOT AWAY AND Sa- Sasuke-kun!" Sakura burst into tears. "Maybe we should take Sasuke to the hospital then come back, Sakura this time it wasn't fully Naruto's fault. Those shuriken were so fast I didn't even see them" Kakashi helped Sasuke up and Team 7 took him too the hospital.

Naruto sat by Sasuke's bed. "Whoever this Mifune guy is...I promise you I'll defeat him" Naruto said confidently. Sasuke turned and smirked. "I'm not that hurt they didn't even argue when I told them I wasn't staying in the hospital, anyways I don't want you going after him. Even with both me and Kakashi's Sharingan we couldn't see the Shuriken untill it was too late. Whoever that guy is, he's strong. I want to defeat him." Sasuke told Naruto

"I'm not weak! I just didn't know his skills!" Naruto exclaimed. "Whatever, I'm not staying in bed let's go eat its lunch and tomorrow we're pursuing him again" Sasuke said getting up.

The boys walked to Ichiraku's Ramen and sat on the stools.

"Sasuke, you didn't have to protect me" Naruto said quietly

"You didn't even move your arms too protect yourself, what if you had died" Sasuke said

"What if you died?"

"Naruto...If you die, I'll kill myself so we can die together"

"THAT'S INSANE! You can't end your life just because I was stupid" Naruto slammed his fist on the counter.

"But life with out you... It would just be the same as going back to Orochimaru... If you were gone... I would destroy The Leaf, for letting you die."

Naruto stopped, frozen. "Even in death... I'll still love you" Naruto whispered. Sasuke took Naruto by the shoulders and laid him on the floor.

"Sasuke, not here..." Naruto managed as Sasuke used his teeth to tug on Naruto's earlobe. Sasuke picked Naruto up bridal style and took him back home

Sasuke laid Naruto down on the bed and started kissing Naruto from his eye and down. Naruto started taking off Sasuke' s shirt. "Sasuke... it's only three, what if someone came in?" Naruto asked.

"I don't care" Sasuke trailed kisses from Naruto's chest to his belly button

"S-Sasuke!" Naruto gasped. Sasuke started too pull off Naruto's pants but Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke smirked but left the pants on seeing that Naruto wasn't ready.

Sasuke took Naruto's head in his hands and stopped to admire his blushing face. "S-Sasuke, don't stare at me like that." Naruto whispered.

"I like the view" Sasuke said

Suddenly Kakashi walked in on the boys. Sasuke simply looked up, irritated at the disruption, never changing position despite Naruto's face going completely red.

"Sasuke, you need to rest" Kakashi instructed.

"Get. Out. I'll rest, just get out." Sasuke growled. As Kakashi left Naruto realized he was why Sasuke wasn't resting.

"Sasuke, you should sleep." Naruto told Sasuke

Sasuke frowned. "If that's what you want..." Sasuke kissed Naruto then laid down on the bed.

"Why did you just go along with it when I said it" Naruto asked, honestly confused

"Because, Idiot, for some reason I love you" Sasuke smirked, then closed his eyes

Naruto brushed some of Sasuke's hair back and kissed his head.

Soon Naruto fell asleep too thinking Sasuke was asleep.

Sasuke sat up smiling at Naruto. He's such an idiot... but he's _my_ idiot. I won't let anything harm him. And if it comes to it, I'd destroy the entire Leaf for him.

A/N: Um, so I appreciate reviews and I would appreciate it if you give me some _Constructive_ criticism so I can make my stories more enjoyable. And also Thank you for the support all the people who read. ^~^


	4. Chapter 4

The Hokage, Shizune, the jounins, Naruto and his freinds were meeting up at Chouji's favorite BBQ place where they were discussing taking a trip

"Why don't we go camping?" Shizune suggested "Yay! Great idea, I can still practice on the trees" Tenten cheered. "This is a great opportunity for me too get closer to Sasuke" Sakura pumped her fist in the air. "What better way to spend the springtime of youth!" Gai said to lee excitedly. "So it's settled?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke leaned over towards Naruto "I'll go, if you sleep with me" Sasuke purred in Naruto's ear. Naruto blushed and jumped up "No way! No-no I-" Naruto started but stopped seeing Sasuke's smirk. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU SMIRKING AT YOUR THE ONE BEING ALL WEIRD AND STUFF!" Naruto pointed angrily at Sasuke.

Sasuke just smirked wider "I love how I can make you so flustered" Sasuke whispered just so Naruto could hear it.

Hopefully this will bring me and Naruto closer..I know it will... alone in a tent, everyone else sleeping... Sasuke looked deviously as Naruto

" Naruto sit down! " Sakura shook her fist at Naruto. "So Sasuke-kun, do you want to sleep in my tent?" Sakura blushed

"No." Sasuke said plainly. "Boys are going to be separated from girls, and were going to have 2 too a tent" Shizune told Sakura.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. "This might be fun.. Hey Shizune, can we go now? So we can get there early" Sasuke suggested. "Pervert." Naruto mumbled. "If nobody has a problem with it lets go, Hokage-sama." Shizune agreed. Tsunade reluctantly gave up her sake and the group headed out.

**At the camping site around 7 ish**

"Ok, and finally Sasuke you will share with Naruto" Shizune finished off reading the list.

"Shizune, we're going to set up our tent" Sasuke said then grabbed Naruto by the arm and tugged him to the tent. "We can help!" Sakura and Ino cheered. "No." Sasuke said and threw Naruto in the tent.

"Sasuke I left my bag out there it has our sleeping bags and supplies," Naruto got up and ran out the tent

Sasuke relaxed on the ground and tossed a coin in the air for a few minutes. It's been forever, where is that idiot...

Sasuke walked around outside and checked all the tents, no Naruto. Sasuke slowly walked back to his tent and put his head in his hands. Naruto...did you leave me? I...No I sound so needy. Its his business if he's doing something else but... I can't help but think... I mean I knew he liked sakura...does he still... a silent tear fell down Sasuke's cheek.

"Hey Sa- what... why are you." Naruto sat by Sasuke. "Naruto..."

"yes, Sasuke?"

"I'm cold"

Naruto put his arms around Sasuke and held him close. Naruto wondered why Sasuke was being weird... . Sasuke hadn't made in attempt to do anything perverted to him yet.

"Do you remember when I asked you what I am to you"

"yes"

"I need a answer"

"S-Sasuke"

"Even if you love me, that doesn't mean your mine and only mine, I don't share"

"Well, y-your my boyfriend, I-I think"

Sasuke smirked then pushed Naruto down

"Now that you've said that, that means I'm free to do whatever I want to your body" Sasuke took off his own shirt

"No! I-I changed my-" Naruto stammered as Sasuke pulled up Narutos shirt and licked his belly button

"Sasuke, someone could come in" Naruto protested pushing Sasuke away

Sasuke started too lick Naruto's ear but stopped. "So I guess I can't have you today. Annoying. We'll just have too pass time till everyone's sleep" Sasuke set out their sleeping bags.

"Why don't we go hang out other people for a change with out you doing things to me" Naruto walked out the tent

Does... he mean... I bore him...? I'm so soft these days, but..it's his fault.

Sasuke followed Naruto outside. Naruto glanced back at Sasuke, as much as Naruto hated to admit it, he liked it when Sasuke touched him.

"Hey Sasuke! Naruto" Kiba greeted the boys as they walked into him and Shino's tent. "Sasuke, can you get a couple sodas from my bag for me" Naruto asked turning to Kiba.

"So Naruto, You and Sasuke hang out more now, any reason?" Kiba asked accusingly. "No! Of course not" Naruto blushed. "I heard Sakura-san doesn't like Sasuke anymore, she likes you now" Kiba informed him. "S-Sakura-chan.. she, likes me? What tent is she in?" Naruto asked

Sasuke watched from the side of the tent, Naruto run and go talk to Sakura the blush on his face. Naruto was obviously explaining something to Sakura. He could tell by the hand gestures. He could barely make out what they were saying. Naruto is saying...I...Love...can't...but Sakura...over with...Sasuke.

Sasuke stormed up too the pair and hit Sakura on the side of the head causing her to fall down. "SO ALL OF A SUDDEN KIBA TELLS YOU SAKURA LIKES YOU AND YOU GO AND TELL HER YOU LOVE HER!" Sasuke yelled pushing Naruto back.

"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING!? THAT'S HOW LITTLE YOU TRUST ME!? I TOLD SAKURA THAT I LOVED YOU AND I CAN'T DATE HER BUT WE COULD STILL BE FREINDS!" Naruto pushed Sasuke back

"WHAT ABOUT THE WHOLE OVER SASUKE THING" Sasuke screamed

"I TOLD HER THAT OUR FRIENDSHIP WOULD BE OVER IF SHE COULDN'T ACCEPT THE FACT THAT I LOVED YOU, but I won't make the mistake again" Naruto started to walk away

"what mistake..."

"LOVING YOU!"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the wrist. "I'm sorry, I just get Jealous...of everything around you but your right..."

"Right about what?" Naruto turned too face Sasuke

"Your mistake, it was a mistake to fall in love with someone like me"

"It was" Naruto said stubbornly, even though he wished more than anything he could take its all back

"We should end this... you would be better off if we stopped" Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist

"end what! What are you going on about" Naruto was scared, scared that Sasuke might leave again, or for that matter, leave him.

"Us." Sasuke left, went to the tent. Leaving broken wishes and empty promises.

Naruto ran after him and pushed him down on his back and sat on top off him.

Sasuke just looked away.

"No. Sasuke, it wasn't a mistake, I dont want us too end this way" Naruto said defiantly.

Sasuke laughed but tried to hide it. "What's so funny?!" Naruto demanded. "This time your on top of me. It's funny, since your too much of a scaredey cat to do anything!" Sasuke challenged.

"I CAN DO THE SAME STUFF THAT YOU DO!" Naruto exclaimed then kissed Sasuke on the cheek and got off of him

"Mhm. So very hot." Sasuke smirked, getting in his sleeping bag. "Night, idiot" Sasuke laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto woke up next to Sasuke, somehow he ended up naked in Sasuke's sleeping bag. "SASUKE!" Naruto yelled. "Idiot. do you realize what time it is. shut. up." Sasuke grumbled. Naruto put on his pajamas and moved back into his own sleeping bag.

"Hey, Naruto, I'm surprised your voice didn't go out. I mean someone can only shout 'Sasuke' so many times before-" Naruto could almost feel Sasuke's smirk.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I thought that was a dream!" Naruto fumed. "So, _those_ are the things you dream of doing with me" Sasuke remarked. "Don't get so arrogant, it's not like I liked it or anything. Anyways it's not actually that early I can hear people talking in the other tents." Naruto's face went completely red.

"_Oh Sasuke-kun, please don't ever stop touching me I-I... I love you so much, SASUKE-KUN_" Sasuke mocked. "I TOLD YOU TOO SHUT UP! Anyways can we just fold the tent up I can hear ten-ten rolling up hers." Naruto ran out the tent.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto the entire time they folded up the tent.

The boys joined the others walking down the path back too Konoha. "Hey, on the way back who wants too have a screaming contest? I'm sure Naruto could scream the loudest though." Sasuke suggested sarcastically..

"I'll kill you." Naruto blushed.

"Mhmm. Sure you will." Sasuke smirked.

"You're such a arrogant pervert... your worse than Ero-Sennin (A.K.A Jiriayah)" Naruto pushed Sasuke

"_I'm_ the pervert?" Sasuke asked

"at least I don't go on and on about pervy stuff like you!" Naruto exclaimed

**Later on the way to Konoha in a bathhouse**

"ah. I love he bath" Neji sighed sinking in the bath. "Maybe now we'll solve the mystery of Naruto's balls, who thinks he has them?" Sai smiled at Naruto. Kiba, Shino and Neji tried hard not to laugh. " I HAVE BALLS" Naruto screamed turning around and clenching his fist at Sai.

"Oh, you do have balls after all. You don't have to be intimidated because of the size of yours compared to other people's Naruto" Sai smiled again. Sasuke stiffled a small laugh. "Hey! What are you laughing at!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Mmm. Nothing" Sasuke smirked then came behind Naruto and stroked his hair. "SASUKE!" Naruto protested.

"I love hearing you practice. I knew someone couldn't scream like that without practice" Sasuke murmured into Naruto's hair.

"Shut up! I'm never doing that again." Naruto blushed. "Sure you won't." Sasuke laughed. "We should head back soon.. Tsunade and the girls are probably looking for us. Plus me and Akamaru need to do some training. Naruto you'll help us train right?" Kiba asked getting out of the bath.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed putting his clothes on. "Naruto I won't be at home, I'm going too track down Mifune, Sakura and Shino are coming as well. Your jutsu's aren't right for battling him" Sasuke said also putting his clothes on. "Fine, but I'm going on the next mission!" Naruto said reluctantly and the boys walked back too Konoha

**Sasuke already left. Kiba and Naruto finished training.**

Naruto sighed in relief and laid on the ground. "Naruto. You're getting stronger." Kiba complemented him. "Thanks! I have too get stronger if in going to become the hokage!" Naruto told his friend proudly.

Kiba laid next too Naruto. "Remind me too defect from the village that day" He joked "Hey!" Naruto punched Kiba lightly in the arm.

"Kidding! I think you'd be a OK hokage" Naruto blushed at the compliment.

Kiba noticed the slight blush and sat on top of Naruto, holding his wrists down.

"K-Kiba what are you doing!" Naruto struggled from underneath Kiba

"I am going too take you from Sasuke" Kiba bent down and kissed Naruto. "Stop!" Naruto turned his face away but blushed.

"Before Sasuke came back we hung out all the time. Now you only ever hang out with him" Kiba kissed Naruto's neck

"What is this all of a sudden! Just get off!" Naruto pushed Kiba off him. Kiba grabbed Naruto's face and kissed him again.

"What's wrong. Do you love somebody else?" Kiba asked

"No! Well...I, er." Naruto stammered. "Then can't you try" Kiba grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"Still, you can't just do that all of a sudden no matter if I love anyone or not" Naruto immediately thought of Sasuke, he could almost hear Sasuke telling him that he was his now. He could almost feel Sasuke kissing him on the head possessively. He could almost see Sasuke smirking at him.

"So if I tell you I'm about to do it it's ok? Naruto...I'm going too kiss you again now" Kiba whispered then softly kissed Naruto, holding both his wrists so he couldn't get away.

"No! I, I do love somone. Kiba, I do like you, just as a friend" Naruto yanked one hand away and was still struggling with the other.

"Can't you just try- If you tried maybe you'd love me" Kiba attempted too kiss Naruto again

"I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes with out you screwing up and getting yourself in trouble. Idiot." Sasuke said walking up too Naruto.

"But you left" Naruto immediately got up. "Apparently Mifune decided too take a nap so killing him wasn't too hard" Sasuke said too Naruto then walked over too Kiba, Naruto following.

Sasuke pulled out a permanent marker and wrote P.O.S on Naruto's neck.

Kiba and Naruto looked confused.

"It stands for Property of Sasuke. So next time you think of kissing his neck, read that" Sasuke kissed Naruto to make his point then dragged Naruto off.

"Sasuke I could of taken care of that! You didn't have to go and write on my neck." Naruto complained

"It's your fault anyways" Sasuke said plainly.

"How is this _my_ fault" Naruto demanded.

"If you stopped being perfect maybe then I wouldn't have to worry about people like Kiba." Sasuke told him

"Thank you, I think" Naruto blushed.

"I love you."

"I might love you"

"Especially when your screaming my name at the top of your lungs. _SASUKE!_" Sasuke added with a smirk

"I take it back I most definitely do not love you at all!" Naruto walked faster.

"Aw! Naruto it's not a bad thing!" Sasuke jogged too catch up with Naruto.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Why are you always with that idiot Naruto" Ino said as they passed the bench she was sitting on.

"Because If I don't he might accidentally kill himself. Anyways he's not just that Idiot. He's _my_ idiot" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand

"Why do you always have to say embarrassing stuff like that." Naruto blushed looking away.

"Because it's true. And because your not allowed too scream anyone's name other than mine" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's face and pulled him in for a intense kiss.

"Hey! YOU CAN'T JUST SAY STUFF LIKE THAT!" Naruto yelled going in their house and slamming the door

Sasuke laughed, I honestly don't know if that idiot realizes I live there too


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm really sorry but I was dying to put a lemon in here and if you read it, it's the perfect chapter for one! I'll make it a mild lemon so it won't be that bad I promise! If you want too skip it I have warnings about the beginning and end of the lemon. Just stick with me here kay? XD**

Naruto sat at his usual ramen place swishing the spoon around. Naruto couldn't help but remember him and Kiba before Sasuke.

**Flashback**

" Naruto! Me and Akamaru learned a new jutsu! Dynamic Marking." Kiba told him excitedly. "I still haven't shown you my jutsu, Rasengan, either!" Naruto exclaimed running over too Kiba.

Kiba grabbed Naruto by the hip and lowered him. "Kiba your always teasing me" Naruto blushed.

Kiba laughed then kissed Naruto on the neck, suddenly, Kiba let go of Naruto making him fall.

"Hey! Maybe I'll use Rasengan on you!" Naruto threatened. The boys laughed as Naruto chased Kiba.

**End**

But, Naruto loved Sasuke now. And he still couldn't get that annoying P.O.S off his neck. But as much as he hated that Sasuke had wrote it on him, Naruto was also happy knowing he was Sasuke's.

"Naruto what's wrong? Is the size of your balls bothering you again?" Sai asked walking towards Naruto and sitting beside him.

"No. WAIT HEY MY BALLS ARE A NICE SIZE SO YOU JUST BACK OFF" Naruto screamed at him.

"Something is wrong though" Sai gave his usual smile to Naruto

"It's, Kiba.. and Sasuke. I know I love Sasuke that isn't the problem." Naruto looked away sadly. "Then, I don't understand the problem" Sai flipped open his friendship book and searched for advice. "The problem really is. I... don't think me and Sasuke are going to work. I mean we're both guys, It's been three days since I last saw him since we've both had tons of missions... I miss... his face... I miss his touch... I miss him. And if we keep doing this someone is going too get hurt, so." Naruto trailed off.

"Idiot." Sasuke said walking in the shop. Naruto turned around suprised at the sudden appearance. "Sasuke, I..." Naruto avoided Sasuke's eyes. "Idiot, who cares if we're both guys. If you missed me so bad you could of asked me too reject a mission so we could be together. If you love me I don't know what your problem is. Also even though sometimes love hurts it only means you care about that person a lot." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and walked him back too their house.

"Naruto, do you love me?"

"But still..."

"Answer my question."

"You know the answer"

"I want to hear you say it"

"No,"

"Say it!"

"I love..."

Sasuke pulled Naruto down on his bed and got on all fours on top of him. "Today, last month this is the day I realized I love you" Sasuke said softly. "Sausuke... I-" Naruto was lost for words. "If you still want too end this, reject me" Sasuke told him. Sasuke kissed Naruto softly on his jaw.

"Your not going to reject me?" Sasuke asked

Naruto blushed and looked away.

"Naruto, try not too scream as loud this time. I don't want the entire village too hear" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed harder then pulled Sasuke down too kiss him

**LEMON ALERT! PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK**

Sasuke held the kiss and moved his hand down too the bulge in Naruto's pants."Naruto.. since today is special. I have a gift for you" Sasuke murmured too a moaning Naruto. "W-What?" Naruto managed. "My body." Sasuke smirked. He only did it since he knew it would fluster Naruto.

Right on Que Naruto's face turned completely red.

Sasuke laid down on the bed. Naruto slowly took Sasuke's shirt off, taking this chance too admire his lovers body. He knew that pervert Sasuke would do him right on the Hokage's desk if he asked. Or if Naruto just wanted too see him naked, wich he did, Sasuke would of gladly stripped all of his clothes for him no matter where they where.

But... it's special now. Naruto untied the rope around Sasuke's pants then removed the pants. "See something you like?" Sasuke smirked. Yes, Naruto thought.

It didn't take long at all for Sasuke too start moaning his name once Naruto had started playing with his shaft. But it took an even shorter time for Naruto too start screaming Sasuke's name once Sasuke was inside of Naruto. "Naruto, even The Sand has probably heard your screaming by now" Sasuke didn't stop though. "S-SASUKE! I-I can't help it with you doing that to me" Naruto whimpered

"Should I stop?" Sasuke asked, even thtough he knew the answer. "please, no" Naruto whispered

**End Of Lemon. Enjoy :D**

Suddenly Sasuke sensed a chakra presence and reluctantly pulled out of Naruto, sensing the embarrassment it would cause him, not that he didn't want too see it. Naruto caught on once he heard their voices. "Naruto! We heard a scream, it sounded like Sasuke's name! Are you guys ok?" Sakura said worriedly as she and a few others approached the room.

Sakura opened her eyes wide at what she saw.

"Naruto and me were just headed too the Uchiha bathhouse. But I told Naruto there were no girls allowed then he started screaming about it" Sasuke said as Naruto fumbled too cover himself. Sakura just smiled and told them too have fun, Sasuke could hear her telling the others then them walk off.

"Naruto, even the Mizukage probably heard you. I didn't know I was that great." Sasuke laughed putting his clothes on.

"Shut up! I only did it too pretend like you were good so I wouldn't hurt your feelings." Naruto blushed.

"Mhm, sure. Get your clothes on, the mood was ruined. Sakura and Kakashi-sensei truly ruin everything" Sasuke sighed

"Where are we going.." Naruto asked nervously.

"To apologize too the Mizukage obviously" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto let Sasuke pull him along untill they were at the gate of the village. "Sasuke! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TOO FIND THE MIZUKAGE!" Naruto yanked his hand away and headed away. "Would you like to apologize to the Hokage first" Sasuke asked trailing Naruto.

"You should be lucky I like seeing you naked" Naruto whispered as he let Sasuke drag him to the Hokage's office.

"You... like seeing me naked.." Sasuke started too remove his shirt causing everyone outside the Hokage's office too stare.

"SASUKE! Not in public!" Naruto blushed and pulled Sasuke's shirt back on. "I'm not embarrassed" Sasuke told him. "Yes, but I am." Naruto complained as they walked into the Hokage' s office.

Sasuke made a exaggerated bow. "Its good your here I have a mission for you two" Tsunade told them. "Yes, but first I must apologize for Naruto. Naruto wants to apologize because when I was-" Naruto covered Sasuke's mouth. "Um... you see er. When we were training we accidentally kicked your rock carving its not broken though we'll bye" Naruto dragged Sasuke out the room.

Naruto refused too talk too Sasuke on the way too where they were going to train.

"Naruto... did you really think I was actually going too say something like that" Sasuke laughed

"Yes!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Maybe I tease you but I wouldn't take it that far" Sasuke smirked

"Damn you Sasuke" Naruto punched Sasuke in the chest.

"I love you" Sasuke rubbed his chest.

"I don't"

"Then I'll love you enough for both of us" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and kissed him.

Naruto blushed and looked away once Sasuke let him go.

"I promise"

**A/N: Sorry but I have too end this story soon D': On the bright side I'm going too just make a entirely new Sasu/Naru story about Konoha high school :D yes, yes I know maybe it's not the most creative idea in the world. But, there will be other characters paired with other people and Sakura won't be **_**as**_** annoying. But since this new story will feature not just Naruto and Sasuke's relationship it will be longer! :3 And I'm going too make 2 versions of it, first the strictly Yaoi version (the one I'm most looking forward too) then because I have a non Yaoi fangirl friend (Ik... how can she go on living?) I'm making a regular one after that. So if I end up coming up with a new problem for Sasuke and Naruto there will most definitely be at least 1 if not 2 more chapters to this story. If not this may be the end of NJALS (the initials) D: So just stick with me here :D **


End file.
